The Millenia Games
by Alkestis
Summary: !SYOT Closed! The 1000th Hunger Games. Who will come out alive? And what are this year's Games about? Reaping in progress!
1. Announcement

"Hello Citizens of Panem!" president Crystal's voice filled every house in the country. "As you all know, this year's Hunger Games will be very special!" Her eyes sparkled as she said so. "Not only it's Quarter Quell, but it's also the 1000th Games! This year's Games will be forever known as the Millenia Games!

And now, for the envelope: 'To remind the District that they will fall if the Capitol does, every tribute in the Arena must protect one Capitol citizen. If the citizen dies, the tribute dies as well.'"

For participating in Games, you must fill 'The tribute form' (below). Please do not send more than one tribute (this rule may change). You'll be the tribute's mentor. You'll be deciding what will happen with the sponsor gifts. If you had any problem with what I am writing (like stupid behavior of your tribute), tell me.

For sponsors, there will be another message after I get enough tributes, where will be also showed the way to get money to send to tributes.

If you think I should add something to the form or you have any further questions, tell me.

**The tribute form (send PM, I don't accept tributes which are submitted through reviews)**

**Name:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance**

Hair(details, please):

Face(details, please):

Figure(details, please):

Other:

**Character**

Personality:

Hobbies:

Age:

Family (details: names, age (for siblings), relationships with family members):

History (important moments in life):

**Strenghts (max. 5):**

**Weaknesses (min. the same count as strenghts):**

**Strategy**

Reaping (volunteered?-why?, reaction):

Goodbyes & Train Ride (who said goodbye, how do you react on arriving to Capitol, on leaving District):

Tribute Parade (waving/staring/whatever, ...):

Training & Private Sessions:

Cornuccopia & Bloodbath:

Games:

Allies (yes or no; later may be the possibilities of choosing):

**Other**

Friends, relationships (not required):

Outfit for Reaping (not required, but helpful):

Other:

**Death**

Desired way to die?(I may not use it):

Death thoughts (for this way of dying, may change)

**Anything else you can think of?:**

**Happy Millenia Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	2. The list of tributes

**Updated 2nd November 08:45 GMT**

**District One:**

Male -Jack Ewens (16)  
Female - Catlin Renee (12)

**Distric Two:**

Male - Karmin "Dagger" Digger (17)  
Female - Acaradis "Quickfeet" Killstreak (16)

**District Three:**

Male - James Knight (17)  
Female - Riley Kramer (16)

**District Four:**

Male - Nico Linta (14)  
Female - Clara Hemmingway (15)

**District Five:**

Male - Broxz Lightron (15)  
Female - Luna Whitton (15)

**District Six:**

Male - Jay Houck(15)  
Female - Katherine O'Shea (14)

**District Seven:**

Male - Jax Miller (18)  
Female - Alicia Gold (14)

**District Eight:**

Male - Jay Treshaw (17)  
Female - Taylor Sandbloom (17)

**District Nine:**

Male - Soren Shealth (17)  
Female - Hope Mend (12)

**District Ten:**

Male - Axel Dolpho (17)  
Female - Heather "Hana" Millwater (15)

**District Eleven:**  
Male - Niko McIntyre (16)  
Female - Lucy James (14)

**District Twelve:**  
Male - Jase Anderson (18)  
Female - Skylar (Sky) Bolt (15)


	3. District Two - Reaping (part 1)

_Author's Note: Hello. Sorry this is not totally finished yet. It's about a half of the chapter, but I thought you would want to read something at this point. I will try to finish the chapter by the end of the week, but I can't make any promises._ _Also I couldn't write the District One reaping first, because there was a little problem with one tribute._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. I own several characters (president Crystal, Lara, Gamemakers, Stylists,...), but I do not own the characters of the tributes (except Taylor Sandbloom)._**

**District Two: Reaping**

_Acaradis's POV_

I ran out of the house. I was supposed to meet the other career adepts for a race in several minute on the other side of town, but that wasn't a problem.

"Watch out, Quickfeet!" I heard as I got to house of my friend Lara. I quickly avoided a ball and tried to calm down. "Sorry, Acaradis. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just don't hit me and I'll be fine," I answered. "Are we waiting for someone?"

"Karmin wanted to go with us today. He didn't tell you?"

"No." It surprised both of us. Me and my weird boyfriend talked about everything and we were almost inseparable. "Did he say why he wanted to come?"

"He said something about today beiing the last day before you win the Games, so he wants to be with you," she smiled.

"How can he know that? Even I can't be sure," I protested.

"Yeah, but he trusts you. You will win! Noone's better than you with poisons and this stuff."

"Except Karmin, you mean?"

"He won't volunteer. He wouldn't have the nerve to kill you," she answered.

"But he can be reaped..."

"Do you remember which district are you in?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but-" I was interrupted by someone falling from a nearby tree.

"Hey, ladies! What are you talking about?" Karmin aka fallen boy asked.

"Karmin! What were you doing up there?" Lara asked as I helped him to get up.

"Nothing! Just trying to learn hoew to climb trees!"

"You weren't spying on us, were you?" she asked slowly.

"No, of course not!" suddenly he sounded slightly nervous.

"Let it be. The others are already waiting for us. If they'll start without us, I don't want to see Tania wins," I said slightly angry. Karmin put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know you hate her, but she's just jealous. You'll always be better than her," he said with a calming voice.

"Thanks," I said and let him guide me towards the meeting place.

* * *

"Three-Two-One-GO!"

I started running, almost faster than usual. When I got to the middle of the race, my only opponents left were Karmin, who would have let me win, and Tania, that stupid b***.

We were getting closer and closer to the finish. Tania was getting tired and I knew I was going to win. But then she pushed me off the road. Suddenly, she was the only racer left, because Karmin went to help me.

I felt the anger raising within me. I could have won. I **should** have won! I sent a death glare towards Tania, who just won the race.

"Acaradis," Karmin's voice was careful, but strong. "Don't let your control slip away!"

I realized I somehow got up and was trying to choke Tania.

I loosened my grip on her neck and stepped away. _Not again, _I thought. My "bursts" were rare, but that didn't change anything on the fact that they occurred. The white strips in my brown hair proved so.


	4. District Two - Reaping (part 2)

_Author's Note: I am not sure if you noticed, but a few hours after I published the last chapter I updated it with one paragraph. I am sorry this one is so short, I just couldn't think of anything else. Enjoy and please review!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. I also do not own most of the tributes. I own the supporting characters and my writing style._**

**District Two: Reaping (Part 2)**

_Acaradis's POV_

Later that day I was standing on the town square, listening to the usual speech about Rebellions and the Hunger Games.

I was preparing myself. I knew that I would be the strongest tribute this year.

"Happy Millenia Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour," the Escort said happily after the end of the speech. "As usual, ladies first,"she walked to the ball with names of girls.

She picked a name, walked back to the microphone and took a breath to announce the name of tribute. I didn't give her the chance: "I volunteer!"

"Well, well, someone is impatient!" she winced at me. "Come on up, deary, and tell us your name."

I walked up on the stage, my green dress flowing. "My name is Acaradis Killstreak and I'm sixteen years old. I am the next winner."

"I like that self-confidence! We're glad to have you in this year's Games!" she started calpping, the crowd followed her example. "And now for the boys."

I was waiting with a small smile on my lips for the name of my pray. "Karmin Digger," the Escort announced and I froze. Noone volunteered. My boyfriend walked up on the stage.

_Karmin's POV_

I was angry. Why didn't anyone volunteer? I remebered, that the day before I heard at least two guys talking about volunteering. Well it wasn't important anymore. The only important thing was to keep Acaradis calm. I quickly looked over the crowd. On the stage there wasn't anyone she could kill safely. If she would have burst out, I would had have to push her down. But I hoped it wouldn't be neccesary.

"How old are you, erm... sweetie?" The Escort asked, slightly uncertain. She probably thought I looked disgusting. Well it's probably not charming to have cut off the tip of the ear and a big scar just under eye.

"Seventeen." I was still carefully watching my girlfriend.

"Well, shake your hands and let's go!"


	5. District One - Reaping (part 1)

_Author's Note: Hey, sorry I didn't post anything for such a long time. I had a hard time, cause my school year started a month ago, and our teachers had gone mad, and I've been taking exams almost every single day. Also I just somehow got stuck with one thought and couldn't get over it, but I hope you'll enjoy it after everything. And also thanks for every review and message you sent, whether I asked for it or you wrote it because you wanted. Also I want to alert BecausofKilianJones - you are not responding neither to my story, nor to my messages. I need that interview angle - it helps to feel something for the character, which is what I really need. If you won't send it to me until the end of the month, I'll have to "kick out" your tribute. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. I own several characters (president Crystal, Lara, Gamemakers, Stylists, Tiara,...), but I do not own the characters of the tributes (except Taylor Sandbloom)._**

**District One: Reaping**

_Caitlin's POV_

"Mum, I'll be back in an hour!" I shouted.

"Okay, don't be late!"

I headed for the Academy. It was the Day of Choosing. They were going to tell us, who is going to volunteer this year.

I hoped I would be picked. I don't care if they think I am too young. I am as good as the oldest tributes. Maybe even better. Okay, so I didn't have those survival classes. So what? I am a Career! I will stay at the Cornuccopia and kill anyone who would come close enough.

But I am afraid that they won't choose me. They think I am weak because I am young and small. How ridiculous! There are much weaker guys who are eighteen already! And that I am small? That's an advantage! Noone will think I am a threat and I can move more quickly and quietly.

I also wanted to show my mum I was strong. Since I got that scar in the close-combat training, she was trying to protect me so much that I almost didn't get out of the house! I guess she just didn't want to stay alone. My father died because of a very common disease in our District. Radiation.

The fourth rebellion turned into a nuclear war. The whole Capitol had to be rebuilded. And our District was affected by the radiation and while thousands of people died immediately, even today, after 200 years, the most common cause of death is cancer.

I finally approached the cliff inside which the Academy was built. Some of the classrooms were actually parts of an old abandoned mine. When you looked from the right place, it looked really amazing. When you looked from any other point, it was just an ordinary cliff.

I entered the hall and looked for my friends. They were standing near the stage. I was glad that they did that, because it meant that I will see who's been chosen (if not me, of course) or if I had been chosen.

"Hey, girls!" I called out and tried to pass through the crowd. It wasn't easy, a bit like swimming in meshed potatoes, but evetually I got to the stage.

"Caitlin!" Isabelle greeted me.

"Excited?" asked Anna.

"Sure! Aren't you? I hope I will be picked!" I said, maybe a little too loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, attention please!" It was Tiara, the head Trainer. She won the Games 15 years ago, when she was 18 years old, and she was still in shape.

* * *

**_P.S.:_**_Yeah, I know it's not finished again. But I thought you may would like to read something after a month of silence..._

_**P.P.S.** So what do you think? You liked it? Or was it weird? Please review! And for the first **quest**, so you can get some points - **imagine that your tribute got stuck on an small island. He/she can survive easily, there's fresh water, tropical fruit and only a small amount of predators. What is the one thing he/she would miss most and what would he/she find positive about it? I think this one can be for 20 points.**_

_**P.P.P.S.** Isn't it weird that I am writing post scriptum? I know i am writing it after writing, but it's usually used in letters, so I don't know... If anyones is annoyed because of this, just tell me, I'll think of something else..._


	6. District One - Reaping (part 2)

_Author's Note: Hey! I know I am posting this veery soon, but I got a burst of inspiration and wrote this at school (during the lesson of English, actually). Please don't hate me if it's bad, okay?_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. I own several characters (president Crystal, Lara, Gamemakers, Stylists, Tiara,...), but I do not own the characters of the tributes (except Taylor Sandbloom)._**

**District One: Reaping**

_Catlin's POV_

__"Hello, careers of District One!" Tiara started her speech. "As you know, there is too many of you to volunteer all at once, so we will choose our representatives."

The crowd fell silent. Everyone crossed their fingers and wished for luck.

"So, we'll announce the name and the chosen will come up here," Tiara ended. She's pretty straightforward, isn't she?

"Ringlet Leakfleet and Jack Ewens!"

The crowd cheered as a red-haired girl and a tall long-haired boy went up on the stage. I knew the girl was eighteen, but the boy was sixteen. Why didn't they chose me?

Jack's POV

About three hours after I was chosen for volunteering, I was standing at the town square. I didn't know Ringlet, which was good, because it would be easier to kill her.

The usual speech ended and the Escort started walking towards the girls's ball...

"I volunteer!" That wasn't Ringlet's voice. Who the hell volunteered?

A small blonde girl approached the stage. Oh my god, that was the twelve-year-old who wanted to be chosen so much!

I was thinking about it so hard that I almost missed my chance. The Escort was already announcing the male tribute: "John..."

"I volunteer!" I shouted and approached the stage.

"Okay, tell me your names," the Escort happily babbled.

"I am Catlin Renee," the girl said.

"And I am Jack Ewens," I added.

"Shake your hands then and let's go!"

* * *

_P.S. So I hope you enjoyed it. And now probably prepare for another long pause, because I may have spent all my inspiration for now... :-)_


	7. Points!

_Author's Note_

_Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. But I have those starting points for you!_

_The amount of points doesn't have anything to do with the chance of winning!_

_Noone got really close to the maximum amount - closest is abour 30 points away._

**District One:**

Jack Ewens - 74 points

Catlin Renee - 62 points

**Distric Two:**

Karmin "Dagger" Digger - 72 points  
Acaradis "Quickfeet" Killstreak - 70 points

**District Three:**

James Knight - 80 points  
Riley Kramer - 81 points

**District Four:**

Nico Linta - 57 points  
Clara Hemmingway - 58 points

**District Five:**

Broxz Lightron - 84 points  
Luna Whitton - 90 points

**District Six:**

Jay Houck - 26 points  
Katherine O'Shea - 24 points

**District Seven:**

Jax Miller - 56 points  
Alicia Gold - 62 points

**District Eight:**

Jay Treshaw - 70 points  
Taylor Sandbloom - 38 points

**District Nine:**

Soren Shealth - 70 points  
Hope Mend - 78 points

**District Ten:**

Axel Dolpho - 60 points  
Heather "Hana" Millwater - 92 points

**District Eleven:**  
Niko McIntyre - 66 points  
Lucy James - 90 points

**District Twelve:**  
Jase Anderson - 24 points  
Skylar (Sky) Bolt - 62 points

_In these points there is already counted the points for the first quest! But it doesn't mean you can't write me the answers for it (if you haven't done so already...)._

_I had these several ideas like giving the tributes extra points for your rewievs and stuff, but I can't decide how would I do that, which means that If I give you quest/question/task/whatever that will have something to do with the tribute, then the tribute will get the points. If it is some other kind of "thing", I'll give the points to you as to the submitter and you can use the points to whoever you want. If your tribute dies, his points will be transformed into the points of you._

**So here are the "submitter's points"**

**theflowercrowns - 15 points**

**movies798 - 55 points**

**MidgetandProud - 40 points**

**coolcattime - 25 points**

**AthenaGal01 - 20 points**

**nickelnick - 25 points**

**LilacFields - 15 points**

**SlytherinfromDistrict2 - 15 points**

**Purplette237 - 40 points**

**O'Shea - 10 points**

**shady stays gold - 10 points**

_I'll try to finish the next reaping during the next week, but I can't make any promises..._


	8. District Five - Reaping

_Author's note: Yes, I know, skipping Districts again. Can't help it, the inspiration comes and goes as it wants... And yes, I know this one is shorter, but I just couldn't think of anything more to write. So, enjoy and review!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games. I own several characters (president Crystal, Lara, Gamemakers, Stylists, Tiara,...), but I do not own the characters of the tributes (except Taylor Sandbloom)._**

**District Five: Reaping**

_Broxz's POV_

"Okay, everyone ready?" I asked my siblings who were hidden in our new shelters about ten metres away.

"Yeah!" they shouted back. I pulled down the big lever and started my latest prototype of electromobile. The engine purred. Okay, so far, so good...

BOOM!

I ended up few metres away, breathless. I heard my siblings gasp. Then I jumped up and squealed: "Yay! Let's try it again!"

"Damn you, Broxz! What were you thinking? You could've died!" Uh oh. That's Misty. She's gonna kill me.

"Hey, calm down, 'kay? I didn't die, that's what's important, right?"

"Are you trying to save yourself from the Reaping by dying, or what?" she continued yelling.

"No, you know I wouldn't do that. Stop yelling at me and let's go back to the town, the Reaping will start soon," I replied carefully. Forutnately, she did calm down.

As we approached the town, I heard shouting and crying. "We should go and find out, what's going on," I said and headed towards the sources of the sounds.

There was a little girl, maybe eleven years old, who was trying to get a book from the hands of the well-known bullies.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Give it back to her!"

"Sure, Broxz," their "leader", Drizz, mocked. "'Cause we are so afraid of you!"

"Well, some may say you should be," I said as I pulled my home-made shaver from my pocket. Everyone knew I was an inventor. Everyone knew that I wanted to be a fighter. So everyone was afraid of my inventions. Fortunately, these bullies were stupid enough to not recognize a shaver, so they ran away almost immidiately.

I picked up the book and handed it to the crying girl. She looked at me with her icy blue eyes - I could tell she was still afraid.

"It's okay, they won't bother you for some time."

"Naomi!" I heard a girl's voice. A girl, looking almost the same as the saved one, approached us. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, Luna, the frizzy boy saved me!" I smiled at the mention of "frizzy". I used to have curly hair, but that was several dozens of inventions and shocks ago.

* * *

_Luna's POV_

I was still silently thanking that boy - Broxz, I remembered - for saving my little sister, even during the "Games speech". I only woke up when I heard my name. "Luna Whitton," the Escort announced. I froze. My body started to shake a bit, but the thought of the Capitolans in the Arena made me strong enough to get on the stage.

Then she announced the name of the second tribute: "Broxz Lightron."

Why does it have to be someone I know? Okay, I met him only today, but I couldn't stop the feeling of debt towards him.

Was it just me, or did he look relieved as he was walking on the stage?

* * *

_P.S. So, I hope you liked it. I know it's not very good, but I did what I could. Because the scores almost didn't change since the last post, I decided I won't write it here this time, maybe next time. I also don't have any quest for you yet, but I'll try my best to think of something as soon as possible and I'll probably post it in another chapter._

_P.P.S. If you hadn't notice, this time it's not only part of it. It's complete!_


End file.
